Cursed by a Smirk
by twinners
Summary: Hope thinks she hates Malfoy. Does she? This is written by Septasonicxx and Mxya, just for total random fun! We're gonna try and write a chapter each or something.


I tapped my wand against the library desk in absolute boredom, wondering what I was going to do about my Potions assignment which was driving me nuts. I couldn't concentrate at all, so how was I supposed to get it done?

At least I wasn't in Ravenclaw. Those students were always expected to whip up amazing pieces of work no matter what it was on. Being in Ravenclaw must be really stressful, with all the students competing against each other for the top mark! (haha Ly is sooo Ravenclaw)

With a sigh, I looked around to see if there was anyone else interesting in the library right now, because I wanted to procrastinate and talking to someone was the best way to do that.

If only the Weasley twins still went to the school. But they were too old now anyway, despite the fact that they had dropped out early.

Suddenly, the doors to the library opened and Draco Malfoy walked in with Pansy Parkinson walking along beside him (let's take a moment to say HOTNESS HAS ARRIVED!). I rolled my eyes with a groan and looked away, hoping he would mind his own business and not try to annoy anyone.

"Hey, Muffin!"

Unfortunately, he wasn't in that sort of a mood. And naturally, being a Gryffindor, I was someone for him to pick on.

Yes, my last name is Muffin.

Shut. Up.

"What do you want, Ferret-face?" I asked angrily, annoyed just because of his presence and that he had reminded me of my own last name.

"I heard your sister got rejected by her crush a few days ago. What does that say for the family, ey?" he sneered, ignoring my jibe about his appearance.

"It might interest you to know that I don't have a sister, Malfoy." I pointed out with a raised eyebrow at his stupidity. Honestly, how thick could a guy get? (Much thicker, let me assure you)

"Ha ha." Malfoy said.

(Good one, Draco!)

"Was that meant to be a comeback?" I asked curiously, wondering what had suddenly happened to his brain.

"Of course it was!" Pansy piped up, putting her hands on her hips as she defended her boyfriend. (SHE SO WISHES)

"Quiet Pansy," Malfoy snapped quickly. "Muffin, I suggest you get up."

"Why would I want to do that?" I asked with a frown. "I like this seat, thank you very much."

"Well I'm afraid I want to sit in that seat now, so you're going to have to move." Malfoy said snottily before shoving his nose in the air. Pansy was looking up at him in awe while I tried not to vomit.

"Get off your high-and-mighty stool Malfoy!" I shouted at him, earning a very hard glare from Madame Pince since I had just interrupted the sacred silence of the library.

"Just get off the chair and nobody will get hurt," Malfoy said with a growl. "I have to finish my Potions assignment before class.

"So do I!" I exclaimed, astonished that he could be so stupid. "Why don't you just pick one of those seats over there? They are perfectly available, you do realise?"

"But I want to sit in this seat, so I will!"

Malfoy suddenly moved over and grabbed the shoulder of my robe, attempting to yank me from my chair.

(I'm hungry)

With a squeak I began scratching at his hand to try and make him let go of me, feeling myself drop back into my chair again as he let out a cry and stepped backwards.

Suddenly Madame Pince was upon us and we froze, staring at her with horror in our eyes.

"You," she pointed at me. "And you," she pointed at Malfoy. "Are to leave the library right now and not to come back until tomorrow. If you have not borrowed these books yet, you may not take them with you."

"Can't I just borrow them now?" I asked, looking down at the books which I needed for my assignment.

"No."

With that, she waited until I had gathered my belongings and trudged towards the door with Malfoy beside me. Pansy had seized the opportunity and sat down with my books so that she might be able to get some good marks on her assignment. Grrrr.

(No, seriously, I'm really hungry)

"This is all your fault." Malfoy said when we were outside the doors.

"My fault? How is this my fault? You're the one who couldn't stand to just find your own seat!" I yelled at him in disbelief. Honestly, what had I done wrong? Nothing!

"Whatever, Muffin," Malfoy said with a sigh. "You owe me for making me fail my assignment."

"You haven't failed yet, and I don't owe you anything!" I snapped, folding my arms stubbornly.

Malfoy shook his head and didn't respond, simply walking away silently. I wished he would say something else so I could yell at him again, but maybe I could do that later.

So I began making my own way to the Gryffindor common room so that I might be able to talk to Hermione about the Potions assignment and see if she could help me out with it since I wasn't allowed back into the library.

As I rounded a corner, however, I was stopped by Ritchie Coote, a fellow Beater on the Gryffindor team. Jimmy Peakes, who had been Beater before me, was now only a substitute. Take that.

"Hope! You ready for the game on Friday?" he asked excitedly.

"Absolutely, Ritchie!" I said with a nod of my head and an enthusiastic smile. "I can't wait to wipe the smiles off the Slytherin teams faces."

"Yeah, it'll be awesome! Anyway, Harry says we'll be practising late tonight to make sure we're totally ready for what happens." Ritchie informed me.

"How late is late?" I enquired.

"He said we'd probably be starting at around eight. Could be later if people have other things they have to do and only show up after that." Ritchie shrugged.

"Alright." I nodded in understanding and then Ritchie walked past me, probably going to the library.

I continued to the common room and couldn't help but smile. Quidditch was awesome and I was so glad I was a Beater on the team. I wasn't as good as Fred or George, but I was better than Crabbe and Goyle put together!

But I also had to admit that I was smiling because I was excited to get a chance at whacking a Bludger at Malfoy's head. That would definitely be a wonderful moment. I could picture his face covered in shock as he thought about how he was about to be greatly disfigured and-

"Whoa! Muffin!"

I stumbled back and then looked up to see the Slytherin Keeper, Miles Bletchley, who had walked right into me.

A grin broke out across his face and suddenly he was laughing.

"Muffin, what a name, oh that cracks me up!" he managed to say.

"If you're done, could I leave?" I asked sweetly. I didn't want to hang around just to have someone laugh at my last name.

(Her mother made the wrong decision marrying her father. As if you'd marry someone with that name! ...okay maybe if they were really nice and good-looking and perfect for you =P)

"Yeah, whatever. Just be prepared to be _eaten_ on Friday, Muffin!"

Bletchley burst out laughing again and began to walk away. I let him. It was a stupid joke, anyway.

When I finally reached the common room and went in, I looked around eagerly for Hermione. There! She was sitting at the table with Potions books open all around her and writing furiously with her quill.

Not so good. She hated being disturbed.

But surely she would understand when I explained my problem? Your enemy's enemy is your friend, so they say. Once she heard about Malfoy, hopefully she'd be willing to help out.

"Hermione!" I said, sitting down across from her. "You won't believe it! I was in the library and I was trying to work, but then _Malfoy_ came along and he was all, 'you have to move because I want to sit there!' Then I was all, 'excuse me, I'm not moving! Find your own seat!'"

I was about to keep going when I realised Hermione and gathered her stuff together rather quickly and was muttering something like, "too much noise" and "library is quiet".

In two seconds she was gone. So much for that plan. I should have tried a different approach.

"Hope!"

My best friend came bouncing down the stairs then and ran over to me excitedly. Now, my best friend is Natalie Johns and has this incredible, bright red hair. It tends to stick up everywhere and she never bothers trying to tame it at all, so she's completely opposite to me with my straight brown hair.

"Nat!" I replied as she skidded to a stop in front of me.

"You'll never believe what happened! The Weird Sisters split up!" she gushed, looking absolutely horrified. That was when I noticed the Witch Weekly magazine in her hand.

"Are you serious?" I gasped, pulling the magazine out of her hands and hurriedly searching through the pages.

I stopped searching when I realised she was grinning.

"Tricked ya!" she laughed, turning and running back to the dorms.

With a groan, I threw the magazine down on the table. The Weird Sisters were awesome! How dare Natalie trick me into thinking they'd split up?

(The Weird Sisters are weird. Haha. No seriously, I think they're freaky o.O)

Deciding that I couldn't hang around here any longer because I was only wasting me time, I decided to go back to the library and try and hide from Madame Pince. I _really_ needed to get my assignment finished.

So, with a smile on my face, I began running. (She has forgotten that she could ask a friend to borrow the books for her)

Just as I was reaching the library doors and beginning to slow, I noticed someone else exiting.

"Malfoy!?" I exclaimed, skidding to a complete stop. How had he gotten back in there?

"Yes, Muffin?" he asked with a smirk.

(All this talk about muffins has made me want to eat one)

"You're not allowed in there!" I snapped, pointing at him accusingly.

"Well I'm not in there, am I?" he asked cheekily. "And you weren't planning on trying to sneak back in, by any chance, were you?"

"Of course not!" I lied. "But what were you doing in there?"

Walking towards me, he leant down so that he was at my height – so I'm a little on the short side, your point is? – and then whispered, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

After that, he walked off.

I was so angry at him. Did he seriously think he could just walk back into the library and not get thrown out? Wait, wait. Maybe he was walking back out again because Madame Pince caught him! Yeah!

Sucked in, Malfoy!

I could just imagine his face when I turned up to Potions with a wonderfully completed assignment and he had almost nothing.

So, flicking my hair back over my shoulder, I smiled and approached the library doors, ready to prove to him that I would be able to not get caught.

Let the games begin.


End file.
